Cap 2 Donde estas Ranma?
by Takami Megunata
Summary: La continuacion de Ranma y Sakura v/s Akane y Shaoran
1. Ranma y Sakura vs Akane y Shaoran

Y bien!, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste! Takami  
  
Cap 2 " ¿Dónde estas Ranma?"  
  
Akane boto la carta al suelo, mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. De la carta salió otro papel, para ella. Akane tomo el papel y corrió hacia su habitación. Todos los demás estaban demasiados sorprendidos como para moverse. Nabiki de repente se paro, y dijo:  
  
- Voy a salir, vuelvo enseguida.  
  
Nabiki salió de la casa, y corrió con todo lo que pudo, hasta que alcanzo a Ranma. Este iba caminando cabizbajo, y sin animo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ranma!!!  
  
Ranma se dio vuelta, y vio a Nabiki, que trataba de reponerse por haber corrido tanto.  
  
- Ranma... por favor... no te vayas... yo.- trago una buena cantidad de aire.- Lo siento, no debí gritarte de esa manera.  
  
- No te preocupes.- Dijo Ranma.- Me lo merezco, soy un asco como persona.  
  
- Nunca pensé escuchar del gran Ranma Saotome, que se encontrara la peor persona del mundo.- Dijo Nabiki, tratando de animarlo.  
  
- Es que lo soy.- Dijo Ranma con tristeza. Nabiki sintió compasión por el.  
  
- Oh, vamos Ranma, no eres la peor persona, hay peores. Piensa en las personas que hacen daño al mundo mediante la violencia.  
  
- ¿Y yo no hago eso?.- Dijo Ranma  
  
Nabiki lo medito.  
  
- Bueno, quizás si, pero también puedes ser muy tierno.- Dijo Nabiki con picardía.- Y cariñoso, y amable.- Ranma estaba rojísimo.- Que pasa ¿ nadie nunca te había dicho eso?  
  
- En realidad no.- Respondió Ranma.- Creo que los únicos comentarios que recibo son fenómeno, baka, estúpido...  
  
- Por parte de Akane.- Ranma pego un bufido.- ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
  
- Por culpa de ella le grite a Kasumi.  
  
- ¿Por culpa de Akane?  
  
- Si. Le dio un estúpido ataque de celos, y eso que ella sabe que solo la quiero a ell...- Ranma se callo. Nabiki lo miro picadamente.  
  
- ¿Solo a ella?.- Ranma se puso rojo, como un rábano con insolación, y no respondió nada.- Bueno, pues yo creo que ella también solo te quiere a ti. Así que quizás deberías volver y de...  
  
- No.- Ranma la detuvo.- Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si a ella le da celos que yo vaya a cenar con una amiga, ese no es mi problema. Volveré cuando haya madurado.  
  
- Vamos Ranma.- Le suplico Nabiki.- Vuelve, hazlo por nosotros, hazlo por Kasumi.  
  
- No.- Ranma estaba decidido.- Nunca podré volver a mirar a al cara a Kasumi, después de lo que le hice. Además, no creo que nadie me extrañe, ni siquiera papá.  
  
- Pero Akane si  
  
- No me importa lo que le pase a ella.- Ranma estaba empezando a hartarse de esta conversación.- Ahora, si me disculpas, debo buscar un lugar para quedarme.  
  
- Como quieras.- Le dijo Nabiki rotundamente.- Pero después no me supliques para que te ayude a volver a casa.  
  
- No lo haré.- Y se fue.  
  
Nabiki se fue muy enojada a su casa, y cuando llego, todos estaban comiendo, sin Akane. Nabiki, ya cansada del asunto fue a hablar con Akane.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane estaba en su habitación, llorando como siempre. Había leído la carta ya 3 veces, y siempre que la leía, se sentía la peor persona del mundo. La leyó por cuarta vez.  
  
Akane:  
  
Solo quiero decirte que estoy molesto contigo. Siempre que voy a alguna parte con alguna mujer, te da un arranque de celos, y eso a mi no me gusta, me desagrada. Tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti. Podría ir ahora mismo para allá, y decirte alguna que otra cosa, y tratarte de marimacho kawaiikune, como siempre lo hago (hubiera sido mejor que hicieras eso, en vez de haberte ido, pensó Akane)pero ya me harte del asunto, porque tu no eres así. Tu eres la persona mas linda que conozco, y ya me harte de ocultar mis sentimientos por ti. Pero no me gusto la actitud que tuviste. Por tu culpa, le grite a Kasumi. A la ultima persona que yo pudiera haberle gritado, pero lo hice. Y todo por tu actitud. Por tus estúpidos celos. así que supuse que lo mejor seria irme y olvidarme de ti. Creo que será lo mejor para los dos.  
  
Con amor ( será la ultima vez)  
  
Ranma Saotome.  
  
Justo en ese momento, Nabiki entro a la pieza, tomo la carta, la leyó, y la hizo mil pedazos. Luego miro a Akane. Tenia una mirada fría que daba miedo.  
  
- Akane  
  
Akane no contesto  
  
- Akane  
  
Nada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Cuando vas a madurar, contéstame!!!  
  
Akane se sorprendió. Su hermana nunca se había comportado así, y menos con ella.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki se le acerco, y le dijo:  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?  
  
- Si  
  
- Bueno, y ¿Qué tienes que decir?  
  
- Que no me importa  
  
Nabiki estaba furiosa, que Akane estuviera llorando por Ranma, y después dijera que no le importaba, bueno, era soportable, pero que no le importara que por su culpa le hubieran gritado a Kasumi, eso ella no lo toleraba.  
  
- Akane, ¿estas arrepentida de haber tenido un estúpido arranque de celos, y que por tu culpa le gritaran a Kasumi?  
  
- Si.- Dijo Akane, mirando el suelo sintiéndose humillada.  
  
- ¿Y por haber hecho que Ranma se fuera?  
  
- No.- Akane estaba sintiéndose peor, se sentía peor por haber hecho que Ranma se hubiera ido. Pero debía ser fuerte, y no dejar que Nabiki se enterara.  
  
- Acabo de hablar con Ranma.- Nabiki endureció el tono.- Me dijo que estaba decepcionado de ti. Que por tu culpa, el le había gritado a Kasumi, y que nunca pensó que tus celos iban a llegar a este punto. así que por eso se fue.  
  
- Bien.- Akane se sentía cada peor.  
  
- Akane, mírame.- Nabiki la miro duramente.- Se que te sientes culpable, te delata tu rostro. así que te dejare sola para que lo pienses, y cuando al fin te des cuenta, ahí podremos seguir hablando.- Nabiki se levanto y se fue de la pieza.  
  
Akane se cambio de ropa, y se echo en su cama. " Mañana veré a Ranma, y si me queda algo de valor... hablare con el", Akane mientras tomaba esa determinación, sintió como las lagrimas venían otra vez " Ranma...". Luego, se quedo dormida.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas: Hola!, al fin termine la segunda parte, pero aquí no termina. Que pasara mañana cuando Akane hable con Ranma?, Como creen que reaccione el?, esperen el próximo capitulo!  
  
Chaus!  
  
Takami 


	2. Cap 2 Donde estas Ranma?

Y bien!, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste! Takami  
  
Cap 2 " ¿Dónde estas Ranma?"  
  
Akane boto la carta al suelo, mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. De la carta salió otro papel, para ella. Akane tomo el papel y corrió hacia su habitación. Todos los demás estaban demasiados sorprendidos como para moverse. Nabiki de repente se paro, y dijo:  
  
- Voy a salir, vuelvo enseguida.  
  
Nabiki salió de la casa, y corrió con todo lo que pudo, hasta que alcanzo a Ranma. Este iba caminando cabizbajo, y sin animo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ranma!!!  
  
Ranma se dio vuelta, y vio a Nabiki, que trataba de reponerse por haber corrido tanto.  
  
- Ranma... por favor... no te vayas... yo.- trago una buena cantidad de aire.- Lo siento, no debí gritarte de esa manera.  
  
- No te preocupes.- Dijo Ranma.- Me lo merezco, soy un asco como persona.  
  
- Nunca pensé escuchar del gran Ranma Saotome, que se encontrara la peor persona del mundo.- Dijo Nabiki, tratando de animarlo.  
  
- Es que lo soy.- Dijo Ranma con tristeza. Nabiki sintió compasión por el.  
  
- Oh, vamos Ranma, no eres la peor persona, hay peores. Piensa en las personas que hacen daño al mundo mediante la violencia.  
  
- ¿Y yo no hago eso?.- Dijo Ranma  
  
Nabiki lo medito.  
  
- Bueno, quizás si, pero también puedes ser muy tierno.- Dijo Nabiki con picardía.- Y cariñoso, y amable.- Ranma estaba rojísimo.- Que pasa ¿ nadie nunca te había dicho eso?  
  
- En realidad no.- Respondió Ranma.- Creo que los únicos comentarios que recibo son fenómeno, baka, estúpido...  
  
- Por parte de Akane.- Ranma pego un bufido.- ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
  
- Por culpa de ella le grite a Kasumi.  
  
- ¿Por culpa de Akane?  
  
- Si. Le dio un estúpido ataque de celos, y eso que ella sabe que solo la quiero a ell...- Ranma se callo. Nabiki lo miro picadamente.  
  
- ¿Solo a ella?.- Ranma se puso rojo, como un rábano con insolación, y no respondió nada.- Bueno, pues yo creo que ella también solo te quiere a ti. Así que quizás deberías volver y de...  
  
- No.- Ranma la detuvo.- Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si a ella le da celos que yo vaya a cenar con una amiga, ese no es mi problema. Volveré cuando haya madurado.  
  
- Vamos Ranma.- Le suplico Nabiki.- Vuelve, hazlo por nosotros, hazlo por Kasumi.  
  
- No.- Ranma estaba decidido.- Nunca podré volver a mirar a al cara a Kasumi, después de lo que le hice. Además, no creo que nadie me extrañe, ni siquiera papá.  
  
- Pero Akane si  
  
- No me importa lo que le pase a ella.- Ranma estaba empezando a hartarse de esta conversación.- Ahora, si me disculpas, debo buscar un lugar para quedarme.  
  
- Como quieras.- Le dijo Nabiki rotundamente.- Pero después no me supliques para que te ayude a volver a casa.  
  
- No lo haré.- Y se fue.  
  
Nabiki se fue muy enojada a su casa, y cuando llego, todos estaban comiendo, sin Akane. Nabiki, ya cansada del asunto fue a hablar con Akane.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane estaba en su habitación, llorando como siempre. Había leído la carta ya 3 veces, y siempre que la leía, se sentía la peor persona del mundo. La leyó por cuarta vez.  
  
Akane:  
  
Solo quiero decirte que estoy molesto contigo. Siempre que voy a alguna parte con alguna mujer, te da un arranque de celos, y eso a mi no me gusta, me desagrada. Tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti. Podría ir ahora mismo para allá, y decirte alguna que otra cosa, y tratarte de marimacho kawaiikune, como siempre lo hago (hubiera sido mejor que hicieras eso, en vez de haberte ido, pensó Akane)pero ya me harte del asunto, porque tu no eres así. Tu eres la persona mas linda que conozco, y ya me harte de ocultar mis sentimientos por ti. Pero no me gusto la actitud que tuviste. Por tu culpa, le grite a Kasumi. A la ultima persona que yo pudiera haberle gritado, pero lo hice. Y todo por tu actitud. Por tus estúpidos celos. así que supuse que lo mejor seria irme y olvidarme de ti. Creo que será lo mejor para los dos.  
  
Con amor ( será la ultima vez)  
  
Ranma Saotome.  
  
Justo en ese momento, Nabiki entro a la pieza, tomo la carta, la leyó, y la hizo mil pedazos. Luego miro a Akane. Tenia una mirada fría que daba miedo.  
  
- Akane  
  
Akane no contesto  
  
- Akane  
  
Nada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Cuando vas a madurar, contéstame!!!  
  
Akane se sorprendió. Su hermana nunca se había comportado así, y menos con ella.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki se le acerco, y le dijo:  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?  
  
- Si  
  
- Bueno, y ¿Qué tienes que decir?  
  
- Que no me importa  
  
Nabiki estaba furiosa, que Akane estuviera llorando por Ranma, y después dijera que no le importaba, bueno, era soportable, pero que no le importara que por su culpa le hubieran gritado a Kasumi, eso ella no lo toleraba.  
  
- Akane, ¿estas arrepentida de haber tenido un estúpido arranque de celos, y que por tu culpa le gritaran a Kasumi?  
  
- Si.- Dijo Akane, mirando el suelo sintiéndose humillada.  
  
- ¿Y por haber hecho que Ranma se fuera?  
  
- No.- Akane estaba sintiéndose peor, se sentía peor por haber hecho que Ranma se hubiera ido. Pero debía ser fuerte, y no dejar que Nabiki se enterara.  
  
- Acabo de hablar con Ranma.- Nabiki endureció el tono.- Me dijo que estaba decepcionado de ti. Que por tu culpa, el le había gritado a Kasumi, y que nunca pensó que tus celos iban a llegar a este punto. así que por eso se fue.  
  
- Bien.- Akane se sentía cada peor.  
  
- Akane, mírame.- Nabiki la miro duramente.- Se que te sientes culpable, te delata tu rostro. así que te dejare sola para que lo pienses, y cuando al fin te des cuenta, ahí podremos seguir hablando.- Nabiki se levanto y se fue de la pieza.  
  
Akane se cambio de ropa, y se echo en su cama. " Mañana veré a Ranma, y si me queda algo de valor... hablare con el", Akane mientras tomaba esa determinación, sintió como las lagrimas venían otra vez " Ranma...". Luego, se quedo dormida.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas: Hola!, al fin termine la segunda parte, pero aquí no termina. Que pasara mañana cuando Akane hable con Ranma?, Como creen que reaccione el?, esperen el próximo capitulo!  
  
Chaus!  
  
Takami 


End file.
